


Heat Stroke

by runrarebit



Series: Quick Burn [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Apparently I decided Billy was bisexual so, Backstory I love a backstory, Billy and Steve don't actually interact in this, Billy has an itemised list of sexual fantasies BTW, Billy refusing to acknowledge his angst, Billy there are some things you can't unilaterally decide, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve, Gay Steve Harrington, How can I be expected to resist the urge to write navel gazing nonsense, I cannot be bothered trying to give him any redeeming qualities so I just made him worse, M/M, Mind you this Billy seems to like it when Steve's not impressed, Neil Hargrove is a monster, Some hetero reminiscences, Steve is going to be so confused, Steve is not going to be impressed, Top Billy Hargrove, but Billy sure as hell thinks about interacting with Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runrarebit/pseuds/runrarebit
Summary: I wrote a shitty little sequel toFlashfire. Because of course I did. No real smut this time, just Billy contemplating smutty things in a gross kind of way.So. Yeah. Billy has intentions towards Steve's virtue- also Steve may have acquired a boyfriend, though neither Steve nor Billy are fully aware of this yet. Because Steve is elsewhere being terrorised by demodogs etc. and Billy is a gross idiot thinking with his dick.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Quick Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758931
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: for mentions of racism, homophobia, lynchings, Neil Hargrove being Neil Hargrove, and flashback!Billy being momentarily not that good about consent until he gets punched in the ribs- there may be more, please let me know and I'll amend the list.
> 
> Strictly speaking this is an indulgence more than anything, especially as it's mainly just Billy thinking about stuff instead of anything happening, and characters thinking about stuff is one of my favourite things to write. Mind you this is set during the day before Billy beats up Steve- so that's really no longer going to happen in this timeline- instead Billy is going to probably show up earlier and end up a reluctant member of the party- but currently I have to intention of writing any of that. Anyway. Thank you so much for reading Flashfire, and leaving all the comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy this story as well.

When he was fourteen he and his friend Kyle used to sneak into the kid’s uncle’s room in the kid’s basement on afternoons when no one else was home to jerk off to the old guy’s porno tapes. When he was almost fifteen they found an unlabelled one hidden behind all the others, behind all the bottle blondes with massive tits and hairy pussies taking it in every hole they had, and decided that if it was unlabelled it was sure to be some even raunchier shit than the rest of the raunchy shit that had been their introduction to sex, to their sexualities— And yeah, it was. In a way.

Kyle’s uncle had only rewound the tape as far back as the start of what must have been the guy’s favourite scene— from how worn that part of the tape was compared to the rest of it— and yeah, another bottle blond, and yeah, more raunchy shit— the blond on _his_ knees luxuriously tonguing over what had to be the biggest dick he’s seen to date.

—

Turned out Kyle’s uncle was kind of a fag underneath all his macho swagger.

—

The funny thing— hah, hah, fucking _hah—_ is that _he’s_ always been kind of a fag himself— not, like, a full on _fag_ fag, but like a half fag. Bisexual or whatever. Tits and pussies still do it for him, but that doesn’t change the fact that ever since that day his number _2_ greatest sexual fantasy is being sucked off by another guy.

—

 _Turns out it’s totally worth it. One of those few fantasies that’s even_ better _in real life._

But that may just be because Harrington sucks dick like he was made to do it and every moment he’s ever spent doing anything else was just a waste of everyone’s time. Holy shit he did not see that coming—

Mind you, he wouldn’t mind seeing _Harrington_ coming again. Jizz squirting up between his fingers, that hot, dark look on his face, all of it a fucking _dare._ Jesus, the guy is _sexy_. Too fucking sexy. Who would have guessed? Not him. Straight out of left field, that one.

—

He’s supposed to have a date later. Some decently hot chick called Dina— or maybe Tina or Mina or Gina or Lina or fucking _Tiffany_ for all he knows, he hadn’t exactly been paying attention to what she was _saying_ at the time, eyes more on her killer tits than anything else. The thing is— He’s kind of thinking of bailing. He’s been going back and forth about whether seeing if she can suck dick as good as Harrington is a waste of his time when he’s already pretty sure the answer is _no_. Also she’s not as _hot_ — though, on the other hand, probably not as _bitchy_ either.

Fucking Harrington—

Oh.

Oh _yeah_ — He’s still imagining _fucking_ Harrington.

Life’s fucking _crazy_ , isn’t it?

This is not where he thought he’d end up— and that’s not just in Bumfuck Indiana— it’s—

Because the plan had been to just pretend he was _straight_ , that was the sensible thing wasn’t it? With a dad like his. Living in this shitty fucking hellpit of a world.

—

Anyway, after getting his mind sucked out through his dick and getting his tongue in Harrington’s mouth— and even the taste of jizz had been a _turn on_ at that point— he’d thought maybe he’d have a go at getting his number _1_ sexual fantasy fulfilled— also acquired thanks to that tape. That blond bending over and taking it from mega-dick, _mewls_ of ecstasy escaping from swollen cocksucker lips. He’d had a double handful of Harrington’s surprisingly full ass at that point, humping his chubbing up dick against Harrington’s chubbing up dick, trying to ignore the way the shitty shelf they were up against was rattling and banging against the wall—

Except Harrington’s response to his perfectly reasonable request of, ‘Can I finger you, baby? Come on, let me touch that tight little hole,’ was, ‘Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with you?’ followed by pushing at him and, when he hadn’t wanted to give up his prize so easily, _punching him in the ribs_ and adding while he was hunched over and gasping, ‘No, you can’t _finger me_. Why the fuck would I let you _finger me_? Jesus Hargrove,’ before stomping out of the room in a huff.

The worst part of it all was that instead of Harrington’s bitchiness throughout everything being a _massive_ turn off it just— Well, it sure as hell got his motor revving at the time and in the days since that has not changed. It’s fucking _bizarre_. Any girl tried any of that shit with him— all the slapping at him when he grabbed Harrington’s head and bitching him out about everything— and he would have dropped her ass quicker than a radioactive potato, but _Harrington_ — Oh God. He _wants_ Harrington bitching at him and making him _work for it_.

The whole experience has left him with this bone deep kind of satisfaction that pretty much _nothing_ in his shitty life ever gives him. It’s lasted too— lasted through discovering that Harrington had apparently left the school campus sometime between him straightening up and him going back to the locker room to clean as much of Harrington’s jizz off his clothes as he could before he could brave being seen in public when he went after the guy. The guy that wasn’t there, but— His good mood even lasted through going to pick up Max— after changing into the spare set of clothes he keeps in his car in case he needs to dodge his dad for a couple of days— and finding her having some kind of emotional moment with some little black kid.

Now, he knows he should probably try and warn her off before she gets attached and his dad finds out, but so far he can’t bring himself to do it, riding the high of Harrington’s hot little mouth and tight little body. He’s even almost considering trying to _reason_ with her instead of just _telling_ her, not that he thinks she’s gonna be reasonable, but her squawking doesn’t matter just as long as she stays away from that kid. Or at least stays away from that kid where word might get back to the old bastard. No more hanging out with the kid at the Arcade, _Jesus Maxine_ — and that had almost broken his good mood enough to make him something, but in the end he held back. He doesn’t want to ruin things, not right now, not when he can almost convince himself everything’s not completely and totally _fucked_.

It’s just— his dad is such a fucking _racist_. The number of _his_ friends/girlfriends/acquaintances the man has seen off— and it’s not like it bothers him. It’s not like he _cares_ — he doesn’t need anyone, he’s _fine_ by himself, but Max— Max might cry or something if his old man ever insinuates that he and his gross (and thankfully back in California) friends might just _lynch_ a black boy for only speaking to a white girl.

The man will probably try to lynch _him_ if he gets caught with Harrington— but it’s fine. His dad doesn’t give a shit what he’s up to anyway, is rarely home— and it’s not like he’s going to go waltzing hand in hand with the brunet down the main street or anything. As long as they keep it a secret, keep it _hidden_ , it’ll be fine. He can control the situation. He can—

No fucking way is he giving up Harrington now, not when he knows the guy can suck dick like that— Not unless he _has to_ , of course, he’s not fucking _suicidal_. If it looks like Neil is wising up he’s going to act like he’s never even fucking _met_ the brunet, let alone stuck his dick anywhere near the guy.

Anyway, fuck _Neil_ , he’s got plans— well, not really _plans_. He’s got a deep seated and intensely desperate _desire_ to get some part of his body up Harrington’s ass— if it’s only ever a finger he’ll take it. That’s enough. That has to be enough— he bets the brunet is _tight as fuck_ — Fucking natural born cocksucker or not it was obvious at the start that Harrington wasn’t exactly _experienced_. That may have even been the first time the guy’s actually gone to his knees— but _Jesus Christ_ the brunet learns quick. At least as far as sucking dick goes, not so much on the court. Maybe the guy is a cocksucking savant.

Mmm— He wants it again. Has been thinking about it ever since. Jerked himself off to the image of his jizz dribbling out the side of Harrington’s mouth, the way the guy had _swallowed_ , and the moans— fucking hell. _The moans_ — or whines, or whatever the fuck they were, every time he thrust oh-so-carefully into the brunet’s mouth. It was like he was fucking Harrington already, fucking the guy and making it _good_.

He wonders if Harrington does moan like that with a dick up him. _Jesus_ , he wants to find out.

The thing is— Harrington is obviously _high maintenance_. Now, if Harrington was a high maintenance _girl_ he’d know what to do— wouldn’t do it, because that shit’s beneath him, but he’d _know_. He’d know, all flowers and chocolates and jewellery and sweet words and sweet promises and sweet _bullshit_ whispered in her ear— but how do you talk around a high maintenance _guy_?

Harrington would probably punch him in the ribs again if he showed up with flowers and chocolate, and he suspects whatever the _guy_ equivalent is— maybe skin mags and beer— would get just as much of a punch. It’s not like Harrington really hurt him or anything either, the guy didn’t go for the face or punch that hard or anything, just hit him in the right spot with enough force to make him back off— The brunet was probably bullied or something when he was younger, it was that kind of defensive punch.

Hell, it was probably that Tommy loser if it was anyone. God that guy is a douchebag— Maybe he could beat him up in front of Harrington, maybe that might make the brunet sweeten up a bit, make the ice prince _melt_.

Melt right back into his arms in that storage room. Hell yeah—

Though, actually, it was a bit of a dick move trying to worm his way up Harrington’s dirtbox at school, in a cold, dark, kind of _dank_ little shithole. Hmm— God, he needs his own place. He could fuck Harrington over every surface without anyone being any the wiser if he had his own place. He could even—

Though does he even _want_ to lick his jizz out of the brunet’s red, raw, little well-used ass?

That was the scene in the porno after the fucking.

He still hasn’t worked out if it was hot or _gross_ , so he doesn’t count it as one of his top sexual fantasies.

Mind you he never would have thought the taste of his own jizz in the brunet’s mouth would be as hot as it was, so—

So, he’ll beat up Tommy whatshisname in front of Harrington, make sure to drape himself against any walls or cars or furniture or shit in that way he knows makes all the girls go gaga, maybe flex his muscles where the guy can see them, always be on hand with a cigarette and his Zippo when the guy looks like he wants a smoke, and— well, there’s no way he’s gonna stop riding Harrington’s ass when they’re playing ball, not unless he ends up in danger of jizzing in his shorts or something, but he can sure as hell tone down all the _comments_. Be nicer to the guy, he thinks the brunet might like that. It makes sense after all, it’s obvious that Harrington wants him, has wanted him for some time, but all his acting like the guy was a rival instead of— _whatever_ it is Harrington now is to him— probably pissed the brunet off enough that he didn’t decide to put out sooner and did decide to be a bit of a bitch about it when he did.

If he’s sweet to the guy maybe the guy will be sweet back— and if Harrington’s feeling sweet— There is way more chance the brunet will let him fuck him than if the guy’s all pissy about things.

—

Yeah, fuck Mina or whoever— Well. Not _fuck_ , but no way is that date worth it when he could be spending his time whispering filthy nothings into Harrington’s shell-like ear. He just needs to work out where he can find Harrington. Guy’s like, a social _pariah_ or something. No friends other than that prissy girl that dumped him or some shit for whoever ‘ _The Freak’s brother’_ is. Why the hell would someone want to dump Harrington when the guy fucks like that—? unless his particular set of gifts only go so far as sucking dick and not eating pussy. Ah well, whatever, _her_ loss _his_ gain.

If Tommy whoever wasn’t such a fucking jackass he’d ask the guy where Harrington’s house is, but the freckly little fuck would probably assume he was going to go beat the brunet up and then want to join in— and no way is he sharing anything of Harrington with that loser. Not that he’s got any desire to beat up Harrington—

He sure as hell _hopes_ he never has to beat up Harrington. He hopes it doesn’t end like it did with Kyle—

A whole month of them sneaking into the basement to jerk it to that tape— watching the whole thing, start to finish, and more than once— and the way it had hovered and shimmered between them. A secret. One they _shared_ — like those two guys at the end of the tape had shared that fucking blond, taking turns like he can’t ever imagine wanting to do himself— and then Kyle had gotten _weird_. Pissy and distant and shit, _avoiding_ him, until suddenly the guy was going for him in the school yard, calling him a _fag_ in front of _everyone_ — Some fucking nerve.

He’d had no choice. He couldn’t have everyone think they could go around calling him a fag. It was Kyle’s own fucking fault. If the guy had just kept his fucking _cool_ he wouldn’t have had to beat the shit out of him to prove a fucking _point_ , would he? Yeah—

And that was that. Friends since first grade and all gone up in blood and broken bones because Kyle was too much of a dumbfuck _pussy_ to handle being queer the way it has to be handled. _Quietly_. Jesus.

He bets Harrington knows to keep it quiet. Hell— the first inkling he’d ever gotten that the guy was anything other than 100% heterosexual was the brunet grabbing his dick. For all the shit he’s heard people talk about the guy— and it’s been a _lot_ of shit— no one has ever, _ever_ suggested that dick sucking was one of his hobbies. It’s all _he’s a loser_ , _he’s a bad friend, Nancy Wheeler’s got him pussy whipped_ , not _he whines like he **wants** **it** when you’ve got your dick in his mouth_. Yeah.

Yeah Harrington can keep it quiet, that’s why Harrington is _safe_. That’s why he can _have_ the brunet—

—

Maxine is being suspiciously quiet.

Maxine is also not bitching him out when he expects her to. _Someone_ — he can guess who, and he _really_ does have to have that talk to her soon— came to the door earlier and she went out and had some weird, intense conversation with them that was over before he mustered up enough fucks to give about the situation to do something about it, and then she was all “ _I’m going out_ ,” and he was all, “ _Like fuck you are. Our parents told me to **watch you**_ ,’ and then she whined at him some more and then he lost his temper and told her to, “ _go to your fucking room, you sack of shit_ ,” and now he realises that not only did she do that without further bitching, but he hasn’t even heard any of that lame, girlie pop shit coming from her radio.

She’s fucking snuck out, hasn’t she?

Yep. She is not in her room, she is not in the bathroom, she’s not even outside doing something useful for once, she is _nowhere_ on the fucking property. Jesus fucking _Christ_ , he is going to have to go find her, isn’t he? Like, way before his old man comes back and gives him shit about losing track of the little menace.

For fuck’s sake— He could be plotting how to put his dick in Harrington right now. He could actually be _putting his dick in Harrington,_ if he can find the guy— but no. Instead he has to go looking for his fucking shitbrained step-sister. What a fucking waste of a Sunday night.


End file.
